Yang Xiao Long VS Ken Masters (Wolverine-Man)
Yang Xiao Long VS Ken Masters 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''RWBY VS Street Fighter! Both are blonde-haired fiery martial artists, and only one will be the victor in this epic DBX! Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle The Emerald Forest "Helloooooooo?" Called out the voice of Yang Xiao Long '''as the 17-year old huntress strolled through the forest searching for anyone. "Is anyone out there? Helloooo?" She stopped walking and raised her arms. "I'm getting bored here!" Suddenly, a loud roar made Yang gasp in fright and spin around. Yang peaked inside a bush and saw the source of the roar. An Ursa was standing in front of a man who stood one inch taller than Yang and wore sparring gloves and a bright red gi. He had blonde hair just like Yang, had long eyebrows, wore a black belt at his waist and lacked any footwear. "SHORYUKEN!" Shouted '''Ken Masters '''as he planted an uppercut into the Ursa's chin and sent it spiraling into the air. As soon as it landed on the ground, Ken jumped on top on it and began punching his downed victim until it was borderline unconscious. "Wow!" Ken turned around as Yang approached him. "That was good fighting back there!" She complemented. "Aw, thank ya!" Ken said happily. "Do you happen to be a fighter yourself?" "Yeah. And you seem like you could be a worthy opponent for me." Yang said before she prepared her weapons, Ember Celica. "You got a name?" Ken asked as he got in his own fighting stance. "Oh, where are my manners?" Yang said to herself. "I'm Yang. Yang Xiao Long. And you?" "Ken. Ken Masters." Ken responded. "So can we fight now?" Yang giggled. "OK." And with that, the two sprinted toward each other, each martial artist ready to put their fists to good use. '''HERE WE GOOO! Ken and Yang's fists collided into each other repeatedly, neither of them getting an edge until Ken yelled "HADOKEN!" and fired a projectile at Yang. He then did a helicopter-like kick, resulting in his foot colliding into the side of Yang's skull, knocking her to the ground. Yang got up and caught Ken by surprise with a shot from Ember Celica. Ken dodged the rest of the shots and swung his leg. Yang let out a startled "Ah!" as she was tripped up from behind and landed onto her back. Ken stomped down on Yang's stomach, preventing her from getting back up. "You're... doing quite good so far, big guy." Yang said with an impressed smile through strained grunts as she attempted to push Ken's leg off of her with no success. She eventually blasted him off of her with Ember Celica and rose to her feet. Ken got up and turned to receive a punch to the gut from Yang. Yang then punched his chest, then his face, then his stomach again and fired three shots from Ember Celica. Ken punched Yang in the face, and his second punch was caught by the blonde. Yang slammed him into the ground while holding his arm, released it and picked him up. She slammed his stomach onto her knee, winding Ken. She then threw him into the air and blasted him away with Ember Celica. Ken landed on the ground with a grunt and got up. He looked Yang in the eyes and prepared to continue fighting. Yang then leaped at Ken, fist drawn back ready to make an impact. And it did. In the sole of Ken's foot. They began fighting with their fists again until Yang punched Ken in the throat. As Ken got on his knees and placed one hand on his neck coughing, he was sent flying into the air thanks to an uppercut from Yang. Ken landed on his back and just as soon as he got up, Yang punched him in the face hard enough to send him flying backward and sliding on the ground back-first. Ken spat out a tooth as he stood to his full 5'9 height and looked dead at Yang. Then they charged for another round. Yang kneed Ken in the gut, then tried to punch him, but Ken grabbed her fist and slammed his palm into her face, causing her to stagger back. Ken preformed a Shoryuken from behind, causing her to fly into the air and land on her stomach. When Yang to get up, Ken jumped onto her back, pinning her back down. "Get off me!" Ken only stomped between her shoulder blades, then leaped off of her and landed in front of her. He waited for Yang to stand to her full height to spin around and kick her in the cheek, knocking her to the ground. "That all ya got, blonde?" Ken taunted as Yang slowly got up. She glared at him with a growl as she stood up. "I'll give you what I got." She said with a angry-looking frown. She fired a shot from Ember Celica, but Ken dodged and kicked her in the chest, knocking her flat onto her back. Ken jumped into the air and each of his knees landed on Yang's hand, pinning her down under his weight again. Yang squirmed and thrashed as Ken brought his fist up. It flew downward and smashed into Yang's face. All Yang could do was struggle as Ken continued unleashed punch after punch on the helpless blonde. When he was satisfied, he stood up and walked away. He was unaware that Yang was slowly getting up, even more angry. Her eyes had now gone from lilac to a scary red. Ken was going to pay. Yang charged, ready to beat the snot out of him. Ken turned around and went flying back due to a hard ''punch from the furious Yang. Ken charged to punch Yang, but the sister of Ruby Rose ducked and delivered a double-fisted punch to his abdomen. She began relentlessly punching him, not giving him a chance to block a single blow. Ken was able to kick her in the gut, allowing him to counter Yang's blows with his own. But their fist-fight wouldn't last long, because once Yang was able to land a blow on Ken, another beatdown ensued. And was it just Ken, or was Yang's blows stronger than they were previously? Even when he was able to block them, Yang would break through his defenses and assault his body with ruthless punches. In desperation, he fired multiple Hadokens at Yang, then unleashed three flaming Shoryukens. He preformed another helicopter-like kick, then began punching Yang in the stomach repeatedly, each punch winding her. He unleashed a final punch to her poor stomach before sending her flying very high into the air with a absolutely powerful uppercut. In fact, the bone in her lower jaw, cracked, the uppercut was so powerful. Yang landed flat on her back and quickly got up. Her eyes were still red with anger and she was still determined to win this fight. Needless to say, their fight was getting more and more intense and the anticipation of the winner was becoming unbearable. A burst of flame erupted from Yang as she clenched her fists and teeth. She sprinted toward her opponent, ready for the final round. Ken attempted a Shoryuken, but Yang leaped over him, avoiding the Shoryuken entirely. She turned around and fired a blast of Ember Celica right into Ken's face. She fired more shots until she ran out. She attempted to punch Ken, but the street fighter countered with a punch of his own. Yang punched him in the stomach, then in the chest, and then kicked him in the knee. Ken punched Yang in the chest, but Yang caught the next punch and threw him into the air. Ken landed on his feet and sprinted toward Yang. Both blondes traded blows like boxers until they each landed a hit on the side of their chins at the same time. Ken caught Yang off guard with a Shoryuken, then a Hadoken, then a knee to the stomach, then a punch to the face, then a roundhouse kick to the shoulder, nearly knocking the brawler down. Yang glared Ken in the eyes before punching him in the chest as hard as she could. Ken staggered back. A few of his ribs were cracked and both martial artists were getting exhausted. They looked each other in the eyes as they breathed heavily. Their glares eventually hardened. They were going to END THIS. Then, everything went grey and happened in slow motion as they charged. Their mouths were wide open, their eyes were creased with anger and their fists were drawn back. Who was going to land the strongest and fatal punch each one was gonna inflict? That question would soon be answered... ... ... ... ... ... ...when their fists collided. They let out their first screams of pain in the entire fight as the bones in their arms completely cracked, rendering them unable to use both of their arms anymore. They held their arms, only to scream when the pain worsened. Lumps formed in their throats and tears brimmed their eyes. The near-crying Yang looked at Ken with those still blood-red eyes of pure anger. Ken looked back, this time with an expression of true fear. Both were injured and exhausted, but Ken knew two things, Number one, he was vulnerable to the absolute pure rage of Yang Xiao Long. And number two, he. Had. Screwed. Up. Then, Yang let out a blood-curdling scream as she dragged her uninjured fist back as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Ken closed his eyes and braced for the impact that would surely render him unable to fight anymore. '''SLAM!' Ken flew backward with a broken nose and a cracked skull. He had completely lost consciousness by this point. He had lost. But the victory came with a price: Soaring pain. Unable to hold back her emotions anymore, Yang got onto her knees and the cries and bawls began. "Yang!" Yang couldn't even open her eyes to see her concerned and heartbroken teammates, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna, all run over to her to hug her. "What happened?" Ruby asked, her voice dripping with concern for her sister. Yang couldn't respond. She just held Ruby close and cried. Blake and Weiss joined the group hug to comfort the yellow brawler of their team. All while Ken Masters lay down, defeated. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed DBX Category:'East vs West' themed DBX Category:Fistfight Category:DBX fights made for commemoration Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Rooster Teeth VS Capcom' themed DBXs Category:Fire Duel Category:'Street Fighter VS RWBY' Themed DBXs Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs